


Love Is A Funny Thing

by ChillinChin



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Renew Anne with an E, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinChin/pseuds/ChillinChin
Summary: Months after finally effectively communicating their feelings for each other, Gilbert comes to Charlottetown to visit for a weekend. Drama ensues when suitors come to visit, the Avonlea girls finally find out that Anne and Gilbert are more than pen pals, and Anne contemplates what her future may hold.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 46
Kudos: 271





	1. Waiting For You

Love is a funny thing, or at least Anne thought so. It appeared in an innumerable amount of ways and never how one would expect. It took Anne years to become comfortable with the thought of being loved, and now that she had found her dearest kindred spirits, she could never tire of showing them how she felt.

Whether it was the gentle flutter of a leaf as it fell to the ground, Marilla’s stern but lovely voice, or Gilbert’s oh so entrancing eyes, Anne strived to appreciate it all. And at this very moment, Anne was looking forward to seeing said pair of entrancing eyes for the first time in months.

Another quite peculiar thing about love, Anne noticed, was that it tied the stomach into a jumbled mess of knots.

At this thought, she opened her eyes to behold a ceiling lit by a slowly dying candle. Glancing to the bed on her right, she saw a lightly snoring Diana hidden under a mound of quilts. How amazing it was that her raven-haired friend could sleep so soundly while Anne’s own mind was alive in such strangled anticipation.

She was loathe to wake her friend, but her nerves got the best of her as she whispered “Diana… Diana are you awake?” This was, of course, a rhetorical question.

“Anne.” A disgruntled and none too happy voice erupted from a clump of blankets.

“What if he’s changed? What if I’ve changed, and he doesn’t love me anymore? What if he’s met another girl, much more beautiful than I? What if-”

“What if? what if? what if? If anything, Gilbert has fallen even more head over heels in love with you since you last met. With those letters he sends you, I wouldn’t be surprised if he proposes tomorrow.”

Anne’s heart stuttered at the thought, she wasn’t ready for marriage! She had barely adjusted to courting as it was. “No, no, no. He wouldn’t propose, would he?”

“Anne, whatever happens with Gilbert, he will always respect you and your decisions. I’m sure he wants to marry you someday, but I have a feeling it’s something he would wait more than three months to ask. Now. Please. Go. To. Sleep.”

***

Anne didn’t get much sleep, which was apparent in her mussed hair, tired eyes, and complete lack of energy. She took a bite of her toast and continued staring blankly out a window- her mind still half unconscious. Her friends chattered around her, impatient for two-o'clock to come- and with it, suitors. 

Although she had last seen Moody only on Thursday, Ruby was abuzz with excitement, detailing to Diana exactly how amazing his singing voice was with much more fervor than how she had once talked about Gilbert’s romantic eyes.

Gilbert’s eyes, they were quite dreamy. Anne recollected the way he looked at her with such emotion before he kissed her. Anne sighed- a lovesick fool, she knew she was. But with his presence only hours away, she couldn’t help it.

The next few hours moved at a snail’s pace as the girls studied and got ready for the coming afternoon. Anne eventually woke entirely up- likely due to the unyielding corset Diana had tied around her waist- and began anxiously writing, erasing, and rewriting the first sentence to an essay that she initially had a plethora of ideas for. 

As the clock hand neared the two, Anne quit working on her essay entirely and began pacing in her room as Diana looked on with concern.

A knock came at the door just as the hour hand reached its destination, followed by an echoing voice, “Anne, a gentleman suitor is here to visit you.”


	2. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's a short one. Basically Anne finds out who the gentlemen suitor is and the Avonlea girls are entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Shirbert sosososo much, so here's some more fluff-ish stuff. 
> 
> I don't quite know where this story is heading so any ideas and critiques are very welcome.
> 
> Also, this is my first time including Roy in one of my stories since I see a lot of fanfics where he is included. I've never read the books and only watched the show so I hope it seems kinda realistic.

A squeal erupted from behind Anne as she abruptly leaped from her room. The ecstatic sound belonged to Ruby who was entering the hallway along with the rest of the Avonlea girls. “Anne! Oh my goodness,” Ruby grinned ear to ear, charged with more excitement than Anne had ever seen in her.

“Who is it?! You didn’t say that you were courting anyone! Is he in one of your classes?!” Ruby paused to contemplate all the possibilities as the other girls began to speculate and giggle. 

“Or, could it be- Is it Roy Gardner?!” Ruby chanced as her eyes widened in curiosity.

“Roy?” Anne’s stomach plummeted at the thought, “No no, it can’t be. It isn’t!” But could it be? Her mind raced and she became overcome with dread. Although quite friendly and of a family of decidedly high standing, Roy always made her feel strangely uncomfortable, instilling her with a diluted feeling of fear that crept upon her on those few nights when she was alone at Green Gables. As if something she couldn’t see was slowly making its way towards her, always watching.

He even seemed to be in each and every one of her classes, always sitting within speaking distance of her. She always trusted her gut, and the past few months of noticing the cloud of unease that approached her along with Roy’s presence ensured she knew never to court that particular individual.

“Anne, he’s still waiting for you. Or are you going to make him wait another three months before he sees your face?” Diana smirked at her best friend as the other girls donned confused looks.

Coming back to reality, Anne thundered down the stairs- very unladylike despite her mature appearance, and into the parlor. Following her was a gaggle of chippering girls who wouldn’t tire of chirping out guesses of who might be calling on their friend. Of course, Anne was completely deaf to the group following and had only eyes for the parlor door and who awaited behind it.

Standing, hat in hand, in the middle of the room was a well-dressed young-man with a bashful grin.

A warm feeling of relief and love washed over Anne as her foolish worries were abated. He had come back to her, healthy, whole, and charming as ever.

“Anne-”  
“Gilbert-”

They crossed the room without thinking, embracing with the urgency of a starving man finding a meal for the first time in years. Anne buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply as he wrapped his arms around her, holding on and never wanting to let her go.

“I missed you,” They both murmured, overcome with emotion. Anne pulled back to stare into his imploring eyes. Moving ever so slightly closer, their gazes meandered to each other's lips, just as a chorus of shocked gasps resonated from across the room.

“Gilbert Blythe,” Josie sputtered disbelievingly as Ruby’s eyes widened in delight- her childhood crush completing gone. All of the girls clumped together in the hall, peering at the pair as they attempted to collect themselves in front of the unexpected audience. 

“You didn’t tell them?” Gilbert smirked at her, delighting in the dazed expression on the redhead’s freckled face.

“Well… no. I think part of me still thought this was a dream my overactive mind made up, although your letters do serve as extraordinary romantic evidence you do truly reciprocate my feelings- I honestly think you may have missed your calling as a poet or author! And I guess the other half of me just wanted to keep you all to myself.” Anne smiled up at Gilbert, seeing her own joy reflected in his eyes.

“Well, I’m all yours for the next little while. I guess this short time will have to suffice.” A ghost of regret shadowed his gaze for a split second as he thought of the time and distance apart they still had to endure in the coming years.

“I guess it will,” Anne sighed. “I also forgot to mention one crucial detail that I absolutely must say.”

“And what may that be?” Gilbert questioned, eyes glinting with mischief.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	3. An Entertaining Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise (or maybe not so surprising) visitor interrupts Gilbert's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this one in the past hour, so hopefully it reads smoothly!
> 
> This is just a little bit more Shirbert drabble and fluff.

The pair gazed at each other, oblivious to the girls gathered in the hall. Gilbert lowered his searching eyes and leaned forward to press his lips gently to Anne’s, lingering for a moment. Less urgent than their last kiss, but filled with a gentle passion that felt to them like a welcome home.

Gilbert’s hand stayed, cradling Anne’s cheek as they slowly opened their eyes.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Anne whispered.

“Did I mention that I never want to leave?” Gilbert smiled nervously down at her, still unused to the fact that they were finally together, they had admitted their feelings and sorted out all misunderstandings. Their whole future was ahead of them.

A knock broke through their reverie.

“Oh, hello.” Ruby’s voice echoed down the hall, the disappointment in her voice alerting the others that the visitor most certainly was not Moody.

“Afternoon Ruby,” The deep honeyed voice sent chills down Anne’s back. Her fear had become a reality.

“Is Anne by any chance here?”

“Well, she is but- Hey!” Ruby erupted as heavier footsteps came down the hall and into the parlor.

“Roy,” Anne sputtered, unprepared to deal with the shocking development as a dark handsome figure entered the room.

“Anne, I-” His eyes fell on Gilbert and his expression darkened. “I believe we haven’t met, I’m Roy, Roy Gardner,” His voice was smug as his mouth quirked into a smirk that looked more like a distorted sneer.

“Gilbert Blythe,” Gilbert spoke sharply, noting the lack of a proffered hand on Roy’s part and instead wrapped his right arm around Anne’s waist.

Roy glared down at said arm, speaking in a judging tone, “Are you a friend of Anne’s?”

“Actually, we’re courting,” Anne spoke, leaving no room for interpretation on Roy’s part.”

“Ah, I see. Well, you two make a lovely couple,” Roy said in an Icy tone. He obviously wanted to say more but thought better than it as Josie came into the room.

“Roy, seeing that Anne is occupied at the moment, I think it would be best for you to leave,” Josie said, to Anne’s surprise. The two girls’ friendship was still quite tentative, but it seemed they were beginning to have each other's backs.

Roy’s eyebrows shot up with that, but he made a quick exit before he could further his embarrassment.

“Anne, who knew you would be the one to have suitors battling over you,” Josie exclaimed, her viper tongue back once again, but with less of an edge.

“Trust me when I say, I did not enjoy that exchange in the slightest,” Anne shot back, eyes glinting with annoyance at the previous scene.

“Anne, would you like to go for a walk?” Gilbert inquired.

“Yes, I most assuredly would.”

Once they had made their way off the property and to a nearby path, Gilbert ventured one of the many questions he had been dying to ask; “What was all that with Roy? Has he been bothering you?” Gilbert looked at her worriedly, he must have noted the way she had tensed when he had come into the parlor.

“Well, he is in most of my classes, and he always tends to sit near me and try to make conversation. But, I always feel uncomfortable when he’s around, as if he’s watching me.” Anne paused, looking up at the canopy of trees in exasperation, “I know it sounds so- so miniscule, but it’s just been getting on my nerves.”

“Alright, well if there is anything I can do, just tell me. Otherwise, I have a feeling that you and Josie will have him handled soon enough,” He smirked down at his beloved as she responded with a slight chuckle.

“On a totally different topic, how has the University of Toronto been? I know you’ve detailed it in your letters, but I’d much rather hear it from your own mouth.”

“Well, my roommates are amicable enough- although never as entertaining as Bash or Delphine. And my workload is never-ending, but I love it.”

Anne smiled up at him- she had been smiling a lot that afternoon- and soaked up every story he told and responded with tales of her time at Queens. The hours just flew by as they walked arm in arm until Gilbert glanced at his watch.

“Anne, when do you have to be back at the boarding house?”

“Likely five at the latest. Why, what time is it?”

“Just past six,” Gilbert responded with a worried look.

“Ohh No! I have to get back now!” Anne yelped, picking up her skirts and running back down the path with Gilbert at her side and the setting sun at their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any critiques and ideas are always appreciated! I hope yall's liked this chapter, I honestly can't get enough of this ship.


	4. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff. Anne and Gilbert are hopelessly in love and I'll leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for today. I've got loads of homework but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here y'alls go.
> 
> \- Imagine the time is just past 9 (rather than 6) because that’s what curfew is according to the last episode. (I just want to remain as close to canon as possible) So for the sake of logicalness, I think I’ll change the previous chapter to accommodate for that and say they walk around town and went for dinner- although I won’t write that scene- before their scenic walk.)

Gasping for air, Anne and Gilbert scramble up the steps to the boarding house. Warm light spills out of the windows, casting what Anne thought of as quite a romantic glow over Gilbert’s handsome figure.

Struggling to compose themselves, Gilbert is the first to speak, “I guess this is where I take my leave.”

Taking a second to absorb the meaning of his words- as Anne was enraptured in his shining eyes- she finally responds. “ Oh…,” She sighs, “I guess it is. I will see you off at the train station tomorrow though?”

“Yes,” Gilbert nods eagerly. “I wish I could stay longer, but sadly my studies remain demanding as ever. But, I should have enough saved up to come back to Avonlea for a few weeks for Christmas.” Despite this statement, he wishes he could stay with Anne forever. Someday, he thinks. 

He doesn’t realize he said the longing word out loud until Anne inquires, “Someday? What are you talking about?”

“I was just thinking of how… that I someday want to,” He grimaces ever so slightly at his choice of words, “Hope to…” He trails off as he loses his nerve, squirming as he thinks of how he certainly was not planning on doing this tonight.

“Hope to what Gil?” Anne urges him on with a slight smile.

“Anne, not to be too forward or to pressure you to make any concrete decision in any way. But, do you hope as I do, that after we graduate, or further into the future, that we would spend our lives together?”

“As in marriage?” Anne asks as her heart began to hammer with a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and adoration for the stammering young man that stands before her.

“Yes, as in marriage. I love you Anne, my Anne with an e. I think I always have and always will love you.”

“Gilbert, I love you. You are my heart, my one and only soulmate, my kindred spirit." Anne wishes she could say they could marry next year, next month, or even the next day. But she knows they cannot. They both have dreams and goals that they must achieve before settling down. A niggling doubt strikes Anne as she loses herself in his eyes- What if he changes his mind? What if, if they wait, they lose their chance? She banishes the thought as she lets her heart guide her next words, "You are the only one I can ever imagine marrying, Gil, and someday, I can only hope we will.”

Gilbert lifts his hand to cup Anne’s cheek, enamored by how the light lit up her fiery hair against the young night.

He bent his head down towards Anne’s, and she closes the gap. Their lips meet with an urgent passion. The kiss soon deepens until the whole world fades away. Until reality came crashing back quite unceremoniously with the opening of the door and a startled gasp by none other than Mrs. Blackmore.

The pair break apart with startled yelps as the older women proceeded to follow up her gasp with a hard-hitting reprimandation. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, never would I expect such irresponsible behavior from you. First breaking curfew, and now... Canoodling,” She was at a lack for a better word, “With a gentleman, on my porch. This Is Unacceptable. Inside, now.”

“Yes ma’am,” The two chorused as Anne dashes inside with a meaningful look back at a panicked looking Gilbert.

“And goodnight to you, Mr. Blythe.” 

“Goodnight Mrs. Blackmore,” Gilbert said as he watches, helplessly, as the woman slams the door behind her.


	5. After The Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets back to the Boarding House, and Mrs. Blackmore is none too happy. 
> 
> It's a short chapter, but here you go.

Following Mrs. Blackmore back into the house, Anne softly shut the door on the retreating silhouette of Gilbert Blythe.

“Absolutely irresponsible!” Mrs. Blackmore continued as she whipped back around to behold a sheepish Anne whose face was flushed and framed by mussed hair

“If you once again disrespect the rules of this house, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, which I have so generously opened to all you young women, then you may be in need of new room and board.” The older woman paused to let the threat sink in.

“I truly am so sorry Mrs. Blackmore, neither of us thought to look at the time. You see, this is the first time we’ve seen each other in months and so the hours felt like minutes and then all of a sudden the sun was setting and I sprinted back here as fast as possible. I assure you-”

Mrs. Blackmore’s eyes lit up with impatience as the red-head rambled. “I need no assurances. I need this to never happen again. Now get out of my sight.” The older woman waved her hand to the staircase with an exasperated huff.

Nodding her head, Anne raced up the stairs and into her and Diana’s shared bedroom where all the girls waited with expectant eyes and an assault of questions.

“Where did you go?!”

“How long have you two been courting?”

Why didn’t you tell us?”

What happened to Winifred?”

How many times has he kissed you?”

“Hush everyone!” Josie erupted, “Let Anne speak!”

Closing the door behind her, Anne took a deep breath and proceeded to answer each of the questions in rapid-fire, “We went walking around the town. Three months- that’s how long we’ve been courting. He broke things off with Winifred before we started at Queens and before he left for Toronto. I actually don’t know how many times he has kissed me, today certainly racked up a higher tally.” The girls chuckled at Anne’s last answer before she continued.

“And, for why I didn’t tell all of you… I’m not quite sure. It just seemed odd to disclose such a thing without him present…. Part of me still couldn’t believe that Gilbert cared for me.”

“Oh Anne, that is just so romantic! Gilbert and you are meant for each other, it’s practically from a fairy tale!” Ruby stood up, grinning as she hugged Anne with ecstatic fervor. Chuckling, Anne wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"What about Roy? How did Gilbert react?" Josie inquired.

"He was concerned, but he knows I can deal with it with the help of my wonderful friends," Anne responded, a sober expression adorning her face.

Diana stood up, "We will make sure that he doesn't bother you again, Anne. We will be your knights in shining armor." 

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, "We don't need any boys protecting us-"

"Or knights such as Pilbert or Hilbert!." Diana interrupted with laughter in her voice.

The girls mirth died down as they all departed to their respective rooms and Anne remained lying in her bed staring pensively at the ceiling with Diana on the other side of the room.

“He leaves tomorrow?” Diana asked in a hushed tone.

Ignoring the growing lump in her through, Anne responded, “Yes, he leaves for Avonlea in the morning to visit with Bash, and then he’ll be on the train back to Toronto in the evening. I’ll meet him at the station tomorrow to see him off.” Anne sighed, feeling as though the time was just slipping through her fingers, “The past few months, I’ve felt his absence so starkly, but now- now that I’ve truly spent the time with him as an Us. A true and complete Us, I just- I don’t know if I can make it through another few months knowing I have finally found my life mate, Diana.”

“Oh, Anne,” Diana crossed the room to sit next to her forlorn friend. “You are the strongest person I know, I am certain both you and Gilbert will manage to find ways to be with each other over the next few years. After all, you have the summer together. And you never know what the future holds.”

“Thank you, Diana,” Anne leaned up to hug the raven-haired young women, “Without your counsel, I don’t know what I would do.”

“How did tonight go, really?” Diana asked.

“It went excellent! We talked for hours. It felt so good to just be with him. His hand just seems to fit perfectly in mine, and just being with him, it feels right…” Anne trailed off, her eyes glazing with the memories of that evening, “He wants to marry me, someday.” 

“He wants to marry you!!” Diana exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was a bit of a mess, but I've posted it at last!  
> Any ideas for what you wanna see next?


	6. Sunday Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet of the next day before Anne sees Gilbert off to Toronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, It's been a while since I updated, but here we are! This is a short chapter, and a lil rough, but I hope you enjoy!

“He does,” Anne chewed her lip, “I never thought I would find someone to spend my life with that respected me and treated me as their equal… but Gil has challenged me since day one and hasn’t thought of me as at all lesser because of my appearance, gender, or how I grew up.”

“Oh Anne, I am so glad that you two finally came to your senses and got together,” Diana said, then paused as a realization hit. “Do you think you’ll end up moving to Toronto once you’ve finished your studies to be with Gilbert?” 

“I hadn’t really thought about it yet…” Anne said, her brow furrowed, “I’ll have to ask him what he expects, but Gil doesn’t seem to want to rush things, afterall, this is so new for the both of us.”

“Anne, even though it doesn’t seem like he wants to rush, he has already said that he wants to marry you… from what I’ve heard about gentlemen suitors from girls in my classes, it’s that very few men are as patient as they claim,” Diana gave Anne a meaningful look.

“Gil isn’t like that though, he’ll wait for me.” Anne said with certainty, although doubt flickered in the back of her mind.

“I hope so Anne,” Diana said, walking over to the other side of the room, “I’m just being hypercritical… just make sure you do what's best for you,” she finished and settled into bed as Anne climbed under her own covers. 

“Goodnight Diana,” Anne whispered.

“Goodnight Anne,” Diana responded, blowing out the candle.

And so Anne lay wide awake and contemplative, staring into the darkness before finally passing into the realm of sleep, resigned to addressing the root of her worries when the sun was up.

***

Pale hands pulled tight the last laces of a corset, followed by a sharp intake of breath, “Good lord, these things are torture!” Anne exclaimed.

“Well, they may be torture, but they do make you look quite grown up,” Diana stated primly from behind her.

As Anne began to don her green dress, she gave her bosom friend a glare, “if being suffocated by a piece of clothing is considered grown up, then the world needs to change. Honestly, if being beautiful is the only way to gain respect, then society is focusing on the wrong traits.”

“That may be true,” Diana said in a serious tone, “but, there is nothing saying that we can’t change the world and look good doing it.”

“You are right always, my dearest Diana, and this dress does make me look like a fairy princess.”

“Rightly so, and that green contrasting your red hair makes you look like you belong in the middle of a forest holding fairy court.” Diana said, smiling as her friend twirled in the mirror.

“Well, we better get going to Aunt Josephine’s or we’ll be late.” Anne said, referring to the biweekly brunch they had at the Barry mansion, and she finished her twirl unsteadily to look at her friend.

“You’re right, we better hurry,” Diana said, grabbing Anne’s arm and rushing out the door.

  
  


***

Josephine Barry’s house had always been one of the most beautiful buildings Anne had ever seen, and it’s beauty only increased the more she visited and the more memories she made in it. It had become almost like a second home to her since moving to Charlottetown.

Knocking on the door, Anne and Diana waited and were soon greeted by a grinning Cole Mackenzie dressed in a suit and a smear of charcoal on his face.

“Anne, Diana, you finally made it!” Cole opened the door further and ushered the two inside. “Anne, how was your visit with Gilbert? I have been dying to hear.”

“It went wonderfully! All my worries seemed so senseless after seeing him, but now they have been replaced by so many questions.” Anne replied and tucked her arm under Cole’s as the three made their way to the dining room where Josephine waited to greet them.

“Good morning my dears,” Josephine said as she hugged the two girls, “Diana, Anne, go ahead and tuck in, we have quite the feast today. And as we eat, you must tell me about everything that has happened since we last met.”

The hour flew by as Anne and Diana recounted the interesting things that had occurred in their classes, Cole told stories of his art classes and his latest commission, until finally they came to the events of the previous afternoon.

“Wait a second, Roy Gardener just showed up, no warning, and was told off by Josie?!” Cole’s mouth gaped open like a surprised fish, “I wish I had been there to witness that. My opinion of Josie has totally changed by the way.”

“Yes,” Diana replied with an amused grin, “and that’s not even the half of it.” Diana gave a pointed look at Anne.

“Gilbert said he wanted to marry me.” Anne proffered with a sheepish smile.

Cole spluttered as Josephine said “The boy proposed?” 

“Well, not quite,” Anne explained, “he said he wanted to marry me someday, and I said I did too. So we aren’t exactly engaged, we just will be eventually.”

“That is quite the commitment to make though, Anne. I’m happy that you two have finally found what you want.” Josephine replied.

“Thank you. I still feel uncertain about how the next few years will go with the two of us in separate provinces, and what we will do after… but I know for certain that I want to be with him.” 

“It will have its difficulties, but you can always find a way when it comes to the ones you love,” Josephine said with a sad smile, “Now, what time is he departing for Toronto?”

“The train will stop here for twenty minutes at six, so I will be seeing him off then.” Anne replied.

“Well, we better not keep you any longer. Afterall, you must have some school work to finish off before then.”

Diana stood up, saying “We actually do have an essay due in a couple days for our literature class. Thank you so much for having us Aunt Josephine, and it was so good to see you Cole.”

Everyone followed suit, saying their goodbyes as they made their way towards the door.

Cole gave Anne a hug before she left, whispering in her ear “you better give me all the details next time we see each other. And make the best of the time you have with Gilbert," he finished with a wink.

Raising her eyebrows, Anne replied, “I will” before shutting the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this and have any ideas of what you may want to happen next, please tell me (I am in need of inspiration)
> 
> Also, if you feel like it, check out my new fic 'Be My Muse'
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and healthy and enjoying your summer!
> 
> Overall, thank you for reading my evening ramblings :)


End file.
